tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Veronica
}}| style="width:30%;" Title style="width:70%;" }}} |- | Alias/es: | The Isshagure Champion (as player upon beating the game) |- | Gender: | Female |- | Birthplace: | Isshagure |- | Species/Race: | Human |- | Height: | 1.64 meters |- | Weight: | 120 pounds |- | Hair Color: | Determinant (Red by default) |- | Eye Color: | Determinant (Green by default) |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Misc. Information |- | Faction: | Good |- | Family Member/s: | Vincent (Brother) Vernon (Father) |- | Current Status: | Alive |- | Location: | Isshagure |- | Allies: | Vincent Vernon |- | Enemies: | The Syndicate |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Behind the Scenes |- | Home Franchise: | Meta Monsters (Series) |- | Voiced by: | Unknown |- | Appears in: | Meta Monsters Meta Monsters II: Cosmic Aura Meta Monsters III Brawl Super-Star Legends |} Veronica is a young Trainer created by Buddy Thompson and the female protagonist of Meta Monsters. She is the twin sister of the male protagonist, Vincent. The Legacy of Veronica *''Meta Monsters'' *''Meta Monsters II: Cosmic Aura'' *''Meta Monsters III'' *''Brawl Super-Star Legends'' Name origin Veronica's name has no origin. Appearance As the protagonist, Veronica's appearance is entirely customizable, and she possesses a range of different costumes and hairstyles in addition to skin tones and voice pitches. As an NPC, as well as Veronica's default appearance, she appears as a young teen with large green eyes, red hair tied back into a ponytail, a short-sleeved button-up shirt with an undershirt, gloves, and shorts. Personality As the protagonist, Veronica's personality is a blank slate. How she trains her Meta Monsters and her methods of victory are entirely up to the player. As an NPC, Veronica is a friendly character who loves to talk to everyone she meets. She loves her Meta Monsters, and enjoys training them to be the strongest. Unlike Vincent, she never boasts about her team's power as she believes that every monster is strong in their own way. She always believes in doing the right thing and will often team up with Vincent to help thwart the nefarious deeds of The Syndicate. Relationships to Other Characters *'Vincent': Veronica's twin brother and fellow protagonist. The two become rivals when their journey begins, although they never hesitate to help each other when necessary. *'Vernon': Vincent and Veronica's father, the former Meta Monster champion of Isshagure. The twins respect their father and his former status as the champion inspired them to begin their own Meta Monster journey. Trivia *Veronica's default appearance is similar to Rayne Sabakuto from the Brawl Legends series. *Veronica returns as an NPC in Meta Monsters II: Cosmic Aura if the player chooses to play as a female protagonist. She also makes a stage cameo in Brawl Super-Star Legends. *Veronica returns as a playable character in the multiplayer mode of Meta Monsters III. Gallery Isshagure_trainers.png|Vincent and Veronica with the Isshagure starters Vince and Veron 2.png Veronica.jpg|Veronica Sprite Concept (made by LeeHatake93) Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Playable Characters Category:Meta Monsters Category:LegendGames Entertainment Category:Meta Monsters Characters Category:Meta Monsters II Characters Category:Meta Monsters III Characters